The use of face shields to protect a user's eyes and face from various occupational hazards is well known in the art. Face shields are used in numerous professions as protective equipment including, for example, in the chemical, medical, construction, and manufacturing fields. Face shields are typically supported on a user's head by a headband, visor, or helmet, or other type of support system, with the face shield attached such that it is positioned in front of the user's face during operation. Many known supports allow the face shield to pivot from a lowered position (during use) to an upward position (when not in use) so that the face shield does not have to be entirely removed when not in use. It is also common for face shields to be worn for extended periods of time. As such, it is desirable that the face shield support be comfortable to wear. In addition, the face shield should be positioned to provide adequate protection while not obstructing visibility. In order to provide for the proper fit, the support should be adjustable in order to accommodate variations in the size and shape of different user's heads. As will be appreciated, proper fit of the face shield over the user's head is desirable because it aids in both the comfort and proper positioning of the face shield.
While a variety of face shield supports exist today, there is a continued need in the art for additional face shield supports that have lasting comfort, which provide the desired positioning of the face shield for a variety of users, and which are simple to use.